


Comfort

by sami_jo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami_jo/pseuds/sami_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the kmeme prompt found here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=1508452#t1508452<br/>Gimme one of our boys laid up with some sort of illness, and the other offering his own brand of TLC. Doesn't have to result in sexytimes, but we are talking about Zev here. Any Warden will make me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

He was hot, far too hot, and dripping in sweat.  The bedclothes were a soggy wreck.  The stuff of nightmares was mixing with all too real memories to make him jump at the flickering shadows cast by the fire.  Zevran climbed out of the mangled mess of his bed and walked to the window, resting his head on the cool glass.  He closed his eyes and tried to control his runaway imagination.  “What kind of a Crow jumps at shadows.” he muttered to himself.

“One who has a fever and should not be out of bed.”  Zevran jumped and would have fallen had Daylen not been across the room in a flash to catch him.  “Jumping at shadows and stumbling like a drunk.  Who knew a head cold was all it took to bring down my mighty assassin.”

Zevran found himself staring up into the concerned face of the mage who was cradling him almost like a child.  Normally, this would be a perfectly delightful state of affairs.  In his current state, Daylen’s red hair looked more like true flames, and the shadows were making him look more like a monster.  He shut his eyes against the images.  “At least I can no longer smell the wet dogs.”

“Hmmm, so the search for wet dogs lured your from bed?”

“No. It was too hot and wet.”

“So I see.  Let’s do something about that, shall we?”  Daylen scooped Zevran up as if he weighed no more than a pillow and placed him gently in a chair near the fire.

“You are stronger than you appear.  Here I thought mages were suppose to be weaklings.”

Zevran’s statement was met by a soft chuckle.  “It’s magic.  Literally.  Same thing as twirling a sword or wearing armor.  A far more pleasant application of those skills.”

Before Zevran could reply, the Warden was gone.  He could hear the mage moving about the room.  There was a splash of water and the muffled sound of fabric.  His presence alone was comforting and Zev began to drift off.  

A cold hand on his forehead brought him back awake with a start.  The room swam when he opened his eyes and he shut them again quickly. 

Daylen’s quiet voice came from just above him, “It’s just me. You are burning up.  I’m going to get you into a bath and see if we can’t get this fever down.”

Zevran found himself being scooped up by the mage again, this time cradled against his bare skin.  “Planning to take advantage of me, are you?  You realize that you did not need to get me so incapacitated in order to do so?”

“Hmmm, yes.  There is nothing quite so attractive as deathly pale, disheveled elf with snot dripping from his nose.  And I’m quite certain you were the one to take advantage of me last.”

Zevran tried to open his eyes and failed.  “Was that a complaint, my Warden?  If so, I OH!” Zev’s eyes flew open at the touch of the cool bath water then quickly shut again as the room spun around him.

Daylen chuckled at Zev’s reaction to the cool bath water.  “No complaints, my peacock.  The massage was quite enjoyable.  It is my turn to take care of you, however.”  He climbed into the bath with Zevran, placing the elf between his legs so that Zev could use him as a back rest.  “Now, try to relax and let me do some healing.  As soon as your fever is down, I’ll load you back into your bed.”

Zevran tried to relax back into Daylen’s arms, but now he was shivering almost violently.  Daylen’s arms closed around him and he could feel the warm tingle of a healing spell.  The shivers slowly subsided and he relaxed, drifting close to sleep, marvelling at the amount of trust he was placing in this man. 

He returned to consciousness with the feel of a gentle kiss on the side of his head.  “That should do it for now.  Time to get you back into bed.”  

“I think I can get there under my own power this time.”

Daylen’s arms tightened around him.  “Perhaps, but perhaps I like you naked in my arms.”

“Well, in that case, I wouldn’t want to stop you from taking advantage of my delicate state.”

Daylen snorted in amusement as he scooped Zevran out of the bath and quickly wrapped a towel around him.  The brief moments uncovered had triggered yet another round of shivering, so Daylen dried him off as quickly as possible and carried him to his, now clean and blissfully warm, bed.  He wrapped the blankets and himself around the shivering elf, spooning around him and holding him close.

“As much as I abhor the notion that we are wasting this rare opportunity to make use of a real bed, I think I had better wait to take advantage of you.”

Zevran tried to reply through chattering teeth, but Daylen just pulled him closer.  His planned retort died on his tongue as he fell quickly into a true sleep with a magical nudge from Daylen. 

Daylen took stock of his own sorry state with a sigh.  “Perhaps we can make use of this bed in the morning.”


End file.
